Una Navidad en Royal Woods
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Royal Woods ahora es una ciudad desarrollada con una fuente de ingresos concentrada en el centro comercial "Tienda Increíble", y el dueño magnate de esa tienda aprenderá el verdadero significado de la Navidad.


**Una Navidad en Royal Woods**

* * *

**Atención: La historia está inspirada en la película Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas de Warner Bros. Y los personajes que salen pertenecen a Nickelodeon junto a algunas estrellas invitadas de otras franquicias, sin más preámbulos empecemos.**

* * *

Esta historia comienza, enfocada en el espacio exterior, observando el firmamento de estrellas, una en particular brilla más que en las otras, justo en el centro, después una estrella fugaz aparece como un hilo centelleante, luego nos movemos, atravesamos la atmósfera, pasamos por las nubes, y el cielo se vuelve más claro, los copos de nieve caen sobre la ciudad hasta detenerse y nos encontramos en un suburbio tranquilo, justo frente a una casa con nieve cubriéndola por completo.

De la casa sale un joven bien abrigado cantando una canción alegre mientras está quitando la nieve de la cera, con sus ánimos alcanzando las estrellas.

-¡Hoy es día de fiesta! Lalalalalala-la-la-la-laaaa ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- él les está hablando- Hola chicos, que gusto verlos, de seguro ya saben porque estoy tan alegre, por que son épocas de fiesta, y nada te pone más alegre que pasar las fiestas con aquellos que amas.

De pronto una limusina pasa a alta velocidad por la calle salpicando nieve sobre Lincoln y transformándolo en hombre de nieve, Lincoln parpadea sorprendido y se sacude la nieve.

-¡Oye, fíjate por dónde conduces ese monstruo!-grita molesto mientras ve el auto alejarse.

* * *

La ciudad de Royal Woods, antes era un pequeño pueblo, pero ahora la economía ha subido y tiene grandes edificios decorando la ciudad, y el mas grande de todos ellos, tenía en su interior el Centro Comercial más visitado por los ciudadanos llamado "La Tienda Increíble", el dueño de este centro comercial se estaciona frente a la entrada de su edificio y su limusina se abre, su mano derecha, un chico latino de unos 18 años le abre la puerta dejando pasar al dueño.

-Llegas tarde Roberto, te lo descontaré de tu salario.

-¡Lo siento Sr. Flip no se repetirá!

-Esta bien, no lo descontaré pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Flip caminaba con su traje lujoso por la fría acera cubierta de nieve, ve a unos niños cantando a las afueras de su plaza comercial, entre ellos estaban Cookie, Lana, Darcy y Jordan chica.

-Hola Sr. Flip, ¿Le gustaría hacer un donativo para la caridad?- dice Lana.

-¡¿Quién crees que soy la beneficencia?!

Gritó Flip ahuyentando a las niñas, enseguida entró a la Tienda Increíble para encontrarse con sus empleados y supervisar de que hagan un buen trabajo. Entra se ajusta la corbata y empieza a caminar.

-¡Roberto!

-¡Aquí está señor!- dijo Bobby anticipándose a las órdenes de Flip. Le trajo un altavoz.

Flip lo encendió y tras unos segundo de retroalimentación, Flip subió a un carrito automático y condució por todo el centro comercial dando órdenes a los trabajadores.

Primero llegó donde el sr. Lynn quien estaba acomodando unos estantes a la perfección cuando Flip llegó y sin darse cuenta tumbó la pila de juguetes, Lynn dio un resoplido de tristeza, en eso Flip vuelve para sermonearlo.

-Loud, eso está desordenado ¡Arréglalo!

Después vemos a una señora empaquetando productos a unos clientes.

-Les gustaría papel normal o ¡PAPEEEL REGALOOOOO!

-¡Bernardo!- reprendió Flip- Estás en mi tienda, no en un musical de Broadway.

A lo lejos estaba Grant, armando juguetes lo más rápido que podía de una cinta transportadora, pero muchos llegaban rápidamente haciendo que se acumulen y aplasten a Grant.

-Grant ¡Deja de holgazanear en mi tienda!- Grant dio un gruñido de frustración mientras estrella su cabeza contra el suelo.

Unos pasillos más adelante un hombre de avanzada edad estaba colocando las barras en los productos con algo parecido a un arma láser, cuando ve un globo terráqueo a su costado y le da nostalgia.

-Oh, mi viejo Danville, te comienzo a extrañar- dijo intentando tocar el globo cuando Flip lo interrumpe.

-¡Vuelve a trabajar Heinz!- pero el gritó con el megáfono lo asusta haciendo que por accidente lo golpee en la cara.

-Parece que su rostro tiene un alto valor jajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo Luan quien estaba por ahí.

* * *

Después de un arduo día vigilando a los empleados para que hagan bien su trabajo Flip conducía a su oficina a través del elevador, justo a tiempo Bobby logra interceptarlo.

-Roberto, ¿Cómo van las ventas?

-Oh como siempre señor, subiendo hasta el cielo.

-Eso me gusta, es música para mis oídos, ahora si me disculpas debo contar mi dinero.

-Eh señor, si me permite tengo una pregunta que me gustaría hacerle.

-Habla rápido Bobby, el tiempo es dinero.

-Je, bien como quería decirle, mañana es Navidad, y mi familia cada año vamos a Great Lake City para pasarla con mis tíos y primos, y quería saber si me podría dar el día libre mañana.

-Mmmm- dijo Flip sentado en su escritorio jugando con un bolígrafo- Me parece comprensible.

-¿Entonces me lo dará?

-No.

Y Flip saca a patadas a Bobby de su oficina, pero cuando estaba a punto de relajarse oye un llamado a su oficina.

-¡Estoy muy ocupado!

-Eh Sr. Flip.

-¿Qué quieres Heinz?

-Bien, como puede saber, vine a esta ciudad para conseguir empleo y pagar la manutención de mi hija.

-Si, y cómo te ha ido con eso.

-Pues llevo tres años aquí, pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar. Me gustaría tomar un día libre para visitar mi viejo hogar y pasar las Navidades con mi familia.

-No.

Y Flip saca a patadas a Heinz.

-Hay por todos los... Tiene suerte de que ya no soy malvado o si no estaría trazando un complicado plan para vengarme- dice Heinz refunfuñando

Mientras el avanzado hombre sigue su camino Lynn sr. llega a la oficina de Flip para hablar de un asunto importante, gentilmente toca la puerta y asoma la cabeza.

-¿Eh Señor Flip?

-Déjame adivinar Lynn, quieres que te de el día libre por Navidad.

-Oh, bueno, eso es correcto- dice Lynn emocionado de que quizás pueda cumplir su petición.

Flip entonces se levanta de forma calmada donde el padre de familia y pone su mano en su espalda en forma de consolación- Escucha Loud- dice Flip caminando junto a Lynn hasta la salida- Yo podría darte ese día libre, pero entonces los demás empleados creerán que eres mi favorito y te doy favoritismos, no sería justo verdad.

-Pues no pero...

-Bien, entonces nos entendemos- entonces Flip le cierra la puerta en la cara a Lynn.

-P-Pero es Navidad- y Lynn camina cabizbajo.

Entonces Flip se dirige a su escritorio, saca un control de su cajón, lo presiona y enseguida le caen una lluvia de billetes sobre su piso, Flip salta sobre este y empieza a hacer ángeles de nieve- ¡No hay como tener una verde Navidad! Jajajajajajaja.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Flip empezó a ver las estadísticas de venta subir sin control. En los pisos inferiores del edificio estaban sus empleados trabajando como esclavos con un salario de medio tiempo mientras se sacan el aire para traer comida al hogar.

Muchos conocidos están trabajando en la Tienda Increíble, Lynn Sr. estaba haciendo el inventario asegurándose de que no falte ningún artículo, tachando con una pluma roja en su tabla. Grant, estaba empacando los juguetes que había acabado de ensamblar, por un momento los juguetes dejaron de llegar pero sin avisar otra pila de juguetes llego para aplastarlo. Trabajando en la tienda también estaban, Kotaro cargando una carretilla a los pasillos, un sujeto fornido con barba frondosa quien antes trabajaba de exterminador de plagas ahora trabajando como guardia de la tienda, perseguía a un chico malcriado con gorra blanca cuando resbaló con un juguete que estaba tirado. Agnes Johnson trabajando un turno en la tienda porque el sueldo de maestro no cubre los insumos necesarios, y Bobby quien también trabajaba duro para pagar las cuentas de la casa, y el trabajo le consumía todo el día, corría de un lado a otro asegurándose de que todo transcurra como debe de hacerlo.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, era hora de acabar la jornada y todo empleado tenía que registrar su salida, Flip por su parte guardó todo su dinero en una caja fuerte y empezó a alistarse para salir.

Cada empleado ya estaba saliendo, algunos más furiosos que otros. Flip subió a su limusina y se fue a su mansión, veía a través de la ventana a toda la gente vestida y alegre de ambiente navideño, niños y familias cantando villancicos navideños, pasa cerca de una iglesia y ve a una familia disfrazados como el pesebre, y los ve felices sonriendo juntos, y también habían niños disfrazados de animales.

Flip finalmente pasó a su casa abrió la puerta y entró, aun se podían escuchar las campanas de la iglesia, decide ignorarlas y caminar con una vela por su gigantesca mansión, se puso su ropa para dormir y su gorro celeste, entró a su habitación, había una cama gigante, varios cuadros de él con montones de dinero, y fotos de su juventud, las vio por un rato.

-Y pensar que hace poco solo era un viejo decrépito vendiendo souvenirs en una gasolinera- dijo orgulloso.

Se sentó en un sofá cerca a su lujosa cama y comenzó a leer una historia de fantasmas, en eso las campanas de la iglesia dejan de tocarse. Y de la nada las ventanas se abren abruptamente y la ventisca de nieve azota todo el cuarto, Flip rápidamente las cierra y en un instante ve una figura en el reflejo de la ventana, Flip entonces pega un grito estruendoso al ver a un espíritu cubierto de cadenas sobre todo su cuerpo arrastrándolos por todo el suelo, Flip salta a esconderse bajo su cama pero al ver que el espíritu no hacía nada se asomó por mera curiosidad, y al ver mejor su aspecto, se fijó de que era alguien que conocía de hace años.

-Espera un segundo- dijo gateando de la cama- Eres ¿Tetherby?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Tetherby! El famoso millonario de Royal Woods, siempre quise ser como tú desde... pero... estás...

-Estoy muerto, pues si, así es... y ocurrió en un día de Navidad, y no fue por causas naturales.

-¿Q-Qué te pasó?

-Recibí lo que merecía Flip- dijo colocando su espectral brazo sobre su hombro- Verás yo era mucho peor que tú, egoísta, manipulador y engreído. Y estoy aquí justamente para advertirte a ti Flip...

-¿A mí?- dijo Flip, Tetherby flotaba frente a él mientras le apuntaba con el dedo.

-Sí, que si no cambias de actitud, te sucederá lo mismo que a MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Dijo atravesando el cuerpo de Flip para efectos aterradores.

-AHHHHHH!... Espera ¿Por qué a mi?

-Porque es parte de mi condena, y porque eres el único multi millonario de Royal Woods, ¡Debes cambiar Flip! Esta noche tendrás la visita de tres fantasmas más, y si no cambias tu forma de ser... ¡Terminarás como YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y Tetherby arrastró a Flip a la ventana y le enseñó el panorama fuera de la mansión, un montón de almas en pena vagando y tratando de trepar por la mansión para alcanzar a Flip, este gritaba como niña mientras trataba de evitar a los espectros con un bastón, todos llevaban cadenas y ternos rasgados, todos arrastrados por las cadenas hasta desaparecer al atravesar el suelo nevado. Entonces Tetherby dejó a Flip en su cama de forma brusca y ascendió al techo donde entonces se desvaneció en un pequeño estallido.

Flip quedó tan aterrado que se escondió debajo de sus cobijas temblando como gelatina, y pasó una hora hasta que se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

El no lo notaba pero una estrella descendió del cielo y comenzó a iluminar toda la habitación, esta flotaba como un globo por toda la habitación y se posaba sobre algunos retratos de la juventud de Flip hasta terminar en la gigante donde es millonario, después se dirigió al frente de la cama de Flip y ahí empezó a girar como un tornado causando una ola de luz que despertó a Flip y lo sobresaltó, el destelló finalmente tomó la silueta de una mujer de aspecto hermoso, tenía cabello verde, usaba una túnica blanca, tenía dos alas celestes en la espalda y cargaba un báculo dorado. Ella flotaba frente a Flip y este solo estaba en shock por la hermosura de la mujer, ella para sacarlo de su trance lo golpeó con su báculo en la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡Hey!- replicó pero fue golpeado de nuevo.

-Silencio.

-¡Ay!

-Soy el fantasma de la Navidad pasada, y vengo a llevarte a un recorrido por tus mas profundos recuerdos.

-¡¿Y qué tal si me rehúso?!- lo golpeó de nuevo- No, no me rehúso- dijo ya con un chichón en la cabeza.

Entonces el espíritu lo llevó atravesando el techo como fantasmas y lo llevó por todo el cielo, y sin darse cuenta Flip ya no se sentía asustado, vio abajo y vio a Royal Woods pero no tenía edificios, ahora era un pequeño pueblo con pequeñas casas, el espíritu lo llevó al suelo y Flip cayó boca abajo sobre la nieve, este escupió la nieve y se sacudió la pijama.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No hables y mira.

-Ese...- Flip miró a un pequeño chico lustrando zapatos de un joven adulto, el niño tenía ropas gastadas de color café pero seguía abrigado- Soy yo.

Flip se vio a si mismo de niño, estaba trabajando como lustrador para ganar un poco de dinero cada día, este después de trabajar se dirigió a su casa, el viento azotaba fuerte ese día, vio a una anciana que no podía cruzar la calle, y el joven Flip la ayudó, recibió un gracias de la dulce anciana y una pequeña hogaza de pan, Flip le agradeció con dulzura y se dirigió a su casa, esta era bastante humilde, un poco angosta, paredes sin pintar de ladrillos cafés, al entrar el viento intentaba filtrarse dejando un poco de nieve en la entrada.

-¡Hola mamá!

-¡Hijo! ¡Qué alegría que has vuelto!

-Traje un poco de dinero y una señora me dio un poco de pan por ayudarla a cruzar la calle.

-Aww, eres un pequeño angelito.

Entonces la madre le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y ambos empezaban a comer en la mesa un poco de pollo con guisantes.

-Eras un niño tan dulce ¿Cómo cambió eso?

Flip veía con nostalgia esa escena, pero intentó reponerse- Solo crecí, es lo que la gente hace, crece y a veces quiere ganar mucho dinero.

Entonces el espíritu decidió llevarse a Flip a otra época, en su adolescencia, en este punto Flip ya se mantenía solo, pues su madre no pudo luchar por su salud, al menos Flip siguió adelante y trató de nunca defraudarla. Flip salía de la escuela y se fue a un pequeño puesto que tenía para ganar un poco de dinero, intentaba vender lo que fuera para comprar algo de comer. Intentaba vender guantes para la gente pero no eran tan buenos, el mismo los cocía con hilo que solía encontrar y con ropas gastadas, nadie le compraba, el se deprimía siempre, pero entonces algo ocurrió. Un día intentando vender unos gorros mal hechos, un hombre intentó comprarle uno de sus gorros pero al probarse uno este se deshizo por el viento deshaciendo las costuras, Flip sonrió con nervios y entonces decidió huir, al ya estar bastante lejos vio como los niños compraban unos lujosos juguetes de una tienda, era una figura de acción roja que volaba de las tiendas, era especial porque vienen siendo un modelo superior a su versión anterior la cual es azul, Flip entonces vio como unos niños desechaban el azul para comprar el rojo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, de su casa sacó tinta roja y de los juguetes que estaban en la basura los empezaba a pintar de rojos y entonces los vendía. Ganó mucho con eso y pudo comprarse mucha comida para toda una semana.

-Aquí es cuando empezaste a usar la estafa para vender tus productos.

-El momento de necesidad lo ameritaba- se defendió Flip. Pero el espíritu le movió más tiempo al futuro en el cual Flip ya atendía su gasolinera, aun era joven y estaba orgulloso de hasta donde había llegado, pero sentía que aun no era suficiente, decidió expandirse emprender un negocio vendiendo juguetes, tuvo un socio con el que trabajó y hacían juguetes, él los hacía bien y juntos comenzaron a emprender una empresa, Flip tuvo una fiesta para celebrar el éxito y era feliz festejando con su amigo, pero un día éste tuvo que mudarse de la ciudad y Flip no quería que todo por lo que había trabajado se arruinara, así que le robó las ideas a su amigo y emprendió su negocio más alto, él lo encaró pero no tuvo mucho que hacer contra ahora el magnate.

-¡Flip ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?! Éramos socios, éramos amigos.

-Traicionarte, ¡Tú me traicionaste al querer irte y abandonarme! Guardias.

Entonces los guardias sacaron al socio de Flip dejándolo solo.

-Ahí fue cuando el chico dulce y amable desapareció, ahora solo es un magnate adorador del dinero.

-Yo, logré mi éxito solo y no necesité de nadie- dijo Flip cruzando los brazos pero con un nudo en la garganta al recordar a su viejo amigo. Entonces el espíritu lo hizo levitar con una ventisca y lo hizo estrellar en el suelo de su cuarto.

* * *

Flip entonces trató de recuperarse del golpe, cuando el mareo desapareció vio un brillo dorado salir de la puerta de su habitación, decidió salir a investigar y encontró un cuarto lleno de comida por todas partes lleno de adornos navideños, un gigantesco hombre yacía sentado en un gigantesco trono dorado, llevaba un gorro navideño cubriéndole los ojos junto con una corona de hojas, su barba era rubia, se le veía el ombligo y usaba una túnica verde.

-Ho, ho, ho, hola pequeño hombrecito- dijo mientras comía una pata de pavo.

-Eh... y tu eres.

-Mmmm- el gigante no podía hablar, tenía la boca llena- Soy el fantasma de la Navidad presente, ¿Gustas un regalo?

-Mmm, si insistes- entonces el regalo le explotó aderezo en la cara.

-HO HO HO.

Flip irritado se quitaba el líquido de la cara, entonces el gigante se para y toma a Flip de su pijama y lo mira de frente- ¿Estás listo hombrecito?

-¿Listo para qué?- dijo nervioso.

Entonces el espíritu pega un brinco que atraviesa la habitación y Flip no paraba de gritar, comenzaron a descender lentamente. Pero Flip volvió a caer de forma brusca contra el suelo, el espíritu ahora tenía un tamaño más pequeño pero seguía siendo colosal.

-Mira esto Flip.

Flip se levantó frotando su espalda, el espíritu le hizo recorrer la ciudad en la mañana de Navidad, la ciudad estaba decorada por completo con adornos navideños y habían muchos niños jugando, cerca de ellos pasaron dos niños, una niña y un niño pequeño corriendo con ropas abrigadas pero algo gastadas. El espíritu mandó a Flip a seguirlos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Flip.

-Ahí.

Entraron a un centro en donde estaba el director Huggins dirigiendo un equipo en el cual habían personas sirviendo a los más necesitados, gente sin empleo sin casas, y niños desamparados. Pero Flip vio que estas personas estaban felices, estaban jugando, cantando y bailando en ese centro.

-¿Patti a visto a la Agnes?- le pregunta Huggins a la enfermera de la escuela.

-Se quedó a trabajar en el centro comercial.

-Agg ese tacaño de Flip impidiendo que sus empleados descansen en Navidad, aquí Agnes pudo pasarla bien con nuestros amigos.

Flip frunció el ceño por esa crítica.

-¡Director Huggins!- se escuchó el grito de una niña.

-Que bien, llegaron los Louds.

-Hola- dijo Lana con sus hermanos cargando un montón de regalos.

-¿Su padre no va a venir?- dijo Patti.

-No, está trabajando- dijo Lana con reproche.

-Es una lástima, nos hubiera gustado comer su delicioso pavo.

El espíritu volteó a ver a Flip, quien con algo de vergüenza desvío la mirada.

-Si, si, ya entendí.

-Sabes Flip, a pesar de tener muy poco, estas personas son felices compartiendo entre ellas.

Flip vio como los Louds empezaban a compartir con los desamparados, Luna tocaba música, Luan los hacía reír, los demás empezaban a ayudar repartiendo comida y regalos.

-¿Qué está haciendo la pequeña Lily?

-Ella quiere colaborar con la solidaridad, así que decide regalar su oso de peluche a una niña pequeña.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué no?

En una escena tierna, Lily camina con una niña desamparada y le ofrece su oso de peluche, todos están enternecidos por esa vista, y Lily está riendo contenta. Flip entonces empieza a sentir algo en su pequeño corazón.

Luego el espíritu lo envío a la Tienda Increíble en el cual estaban sus empleados trabajando, no habían ventas pero igual trabajaban con los paquetes y otros trabajos, y mientras el jefe no los viera ellos decoraban algunos pasillos y trataban de pasarla bien, aunque preferirían estar con sus familias. Flip se sorprendió de que aunque no están en casa, aun trataban de celebrar Navidad.

Por último el espíritu lo llevó donde una persona más, era una casa humilde a las afueras de la ciudad, y en este estaban tres personas, un viejo amigo de Flip, su esposa y su pequeño hijo.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?

-Bueno, no fue un buen día para las propinas, pero pude traer un poco de pollo.

-Cariño, siempre trabajas muy duro, ven y descansa.

-Gracias mi cielo.

-¡Papi!

-Hola pequeño campeón.

Flip vio a su viejo socio con quien empezó su negocio, ahora trabajando en más de dos empleos para poder mantener a su familia, pero aun así su familia trataba de mantenerse alegre. Sonaron las campanas de la iglesia, y Flip ahora se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro con la luz de la luna alumbrando sobre el espíritu. Este estaba viendo a lo lejos y se veía más desnutrido que antes casi en los huesos.

-El tiempo se acaba.

-¿Está usted bien?

-Lo estaré, ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Hay un poco de calor en ese frío corazón.

-Mmmm, no se que decir.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá, recuerda esto Flip, un acto de bondad siempre causa otro.

Entonces el espíritu se convirtió en esqueleto, y posteriormente en polvo con sus vestiduras siendo arrastradas por el viento, Flip ahora se encontraba al exterior rodeado de nieve.

* * *

El lugar ahora estaba lleno de neblina y con la noche impidiendo la vista, delante de Flip aparece una figura, una sombra tenebrosa, Flip trata de mantenerse sereno y camina hasta esta, esta figura se ve un poco más pequeña que él, era una figura con ropas negras encapuchada, el viento levantaba su túnica negra.

-¿Eh, eres un espíritu?

-...

-Supongo que eres el del futuro, je, je...

-...

El espíritu le señalo hasta una iglesia, Flip caminó hasta esta. Al entrar debajo de la inmensa cruz al fondo, se encuentra un hombre vestido en negro, Flip se acercó hasta este, se veía afligido, lo reconoció, era su socio, al frente estaba una pequeña tumba, Flip ató los nudos, se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, culpable.

El viento azota su espalda, la figura estaba en la entrada señalándolo que lo siga.

-Espíritu, yo... yo no quería esto... yo... puedo arreglarlo, se que hacer solo déjame...

Pero el espíritu le enseñó señalando al frente. Flip voltea, era la ciudad, ahora en ruinas. Flip no puede creerlo, el viejo emprendedor recorre las calles, todo está mas desolado que antes, habían muchas tiendas cerradas, pocas luces encendidas, mucha basura acumulada en las calles, ve en un viejo periódico tirado, la economía de Royal Woods arruinada. Flip la toma y empieza a leer, al mismo tiempo Huggins está subiendo unas maletas a su auto.

-Director... ¿Está seguro de esto?- dice Agnes Johnson junto a otros maestros.

-Me temo que sí, ya no hay suficientes recursos para mantener mi casa aquí, les deseo lo mejor mis queridos amigos.

-¿Tienda Increíble cerró?

El espíritu entonces lo envío a una casa más, lo llevó a la avenida Franklin. El espíritu le indicó que se acercara a la ventana, Flip lo hizo, y vio una mesa decorada con una vela, Rita estaba preparando los platos, solo que esta vez habían siente platos, Flip pensó lo peor, pero entonces vio a todos los hijos Loud llegar, le llegó un sentimiento de alivio.

-¿Y papá va a llegar?- preguntó Lincoln.

Entonces oyen la puerta tocar.

-Ese debe ser él- Rita va a abrir la puerta.

-Extraño a mi bubu osito- dijo Lori.

-Si, y yo extraño a Clyde- dijo Lincoln.

-Seguro que donde están es mejor que en esta pocilga- dijo Lola.

-¡Lola!- le reprocharon los demás.

Lynn entonces entra a la casa.

-Hola familia, no es mucho lo que traje pero es suficiente para esta cena- dijo Lynn con algunas latas y un pollo crudo en manos, fue a la cocina para empezar a prepararlo- Oups, no hay gas je, je, no importa, usaré el microondas.

-Me temo que la energía ahora es bastante escasa padre- dijo Lisa.

-Rayos, bien, ¿Quién quiere acampar en el patio trasero? Haremos una fogata.

Los Loud dieron un suspiro y se dirigieron allí, estaban abrigados y trataron de cocinar la cena.

-Saben, esto es lindo, quizás no tengamos un pavo lujoso, o un árbol llamativo, pero nos tenemos el uno a otro.

-Si, pero ya no es lo mismo desde que casi toda la ciudad quedó sin empleo- dijo Lynn jr.

-Es cierto, quizás la tienda cerró, la cual era la mayor inversión de la ciudad, y sin ella la mitad de Royal Woods quedó sin empleo arruinando la economía y ahora tenemos que ahorrar más que antes- Todos menos Lynn padre bajaron la cabeza desanimados- Pero por lo menos, ahora podemos pasar la Navidad juntos.

-Sí, es cierto- dijeron todos.

No dejaron que nada les impidiera disfrutar la Navidad juntos. Flip vio todo y no pudo evitar preguntarse-

-¿Tienda Increíble cerró? ¿Dónde estoy yo?

El espíritu ahora lo llevó al cementerio, en el cual todo quedó resuelto, Flip vio una lápida en el cual estaba su nombre, estaba muerto.

-No puede ser ¿Morí? ¿No le dejé a nadie mi empresa? No, no, no lo creo, ¡Espíritu! Dime que no es lo que creo.

-... Es una noche tranquila, las personas duermen, los animales descansan, en noches como esta, personas como tu... **¡Deberían arder en el infierno!**

De la capucha del espíritu emerge una cínica sonrisa, y un ojo empezó a prender en llamas. Del suelo emergieron grietas de las cuales salían luces rojas y espeluznantes, y cadenas brotaron como flores intentando alcanzar a Flip, el viejo empezó a correr despavorido, hasta que del suelo apareció una fosa con fuego en su interior, las cadenas empezaron a arrastrarlo hasta esta como si fuera la boca de un monstruo, con todas sus fuerzas empezó a sujetarse de una raíz de la tierra. El espíritu lo veía desde el borde de la fosa, y Flip gritaba y suplicaba.

-¡ESPÍRITU, LO SIENTO, NO QUISE QUE ESTO PASARA, DÉJAME ARREGLARLO, SERÉ MEJOR, DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD, LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO!

Flip no puede más y se resbala, las llamas empiezan a alcanzarlo, todo lo que puede hacer Flip es cerrar los ojos y esperar su destino.

* * *

Pero cae en el suelo de su cuarto, está agitado y sudado, se topa por todas partes para darse cuenta de que está vivo, y no sabe exactamente si es un sueño, pero lo sintió real.

-Estoy vivo... estoy vivo!

Entonces corrió a ponerse su ropa y mientras saltaba y se ponía un zapato se dirigió a las afueras de su casa y corrió a la ciudad. Era muy de mañana y casi todos estaban dormidos, pero se chocó con una persona al correr a su tienda.

-¡Heinz!

-¿Jefe?

-¡Dime Flip! y he decidido de golpe que te doy un mes de vacaciones y un bono para que vayas a visitar a tu familia- Heinz se sorprendió de la actitud de Flip y se alegró- Pero primero hay mucho que hacer ¡Corre, Hay que hacer Navidad!

Flip arrastró a Heinz y junto con él repartió invitaciones a cada rincón de la ciudad para que asistan a la Tienda Increíble.

Todo Royal Woods intrigado por esa invitación decidieron visitar el complejo.

Sorprendidos todos vieron un gigantesco árbol en el centro con un montón de regalos en su base, un bonito pesebre en el centro, mesas repartidas con comida para todos, y Flip vestido con traje de Santa Claus llegó para dar la bienvenida a sus invitados.

-Jo, jo, jo ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¿Señor se siente bien?- dijo Bobby.

-Me siento mejor que bien, tan bien, que he decidido darte una sorpresa Bobby.

Entonces una camioneta llega con la familia Casagrande al centro comercial quienes van y abrazan a su familia- Y eso no es todo, también te doy un aumento y un ascenso.

Flip entonces corrió con sus demás empleados para sorprenderlos con sus increíbles regalos.

Pero entonces una persona entró a la tienda junto con dos más, con una invitación en su mano.

-¿Flip?

-Larry!- gritó Flip a ver al sujeto- Larry, me apena tanto haberte hecho daño en el pasado, y créeme que estoy muy arrepentido, por eso que voy a darte lo que mereces, la propiedad completa de la Tienda Increíble.

-Flip... ¡Si tu crees que voy a aceptar ese trato entonces estas muy equivocado!- Flip se sorprendió tras lo dicho- No aceptaré toda la propiedad... ¡La compartiré contigo!

-¿Qué?

-Si, je,je, ¿Crees que soy rencoroso? Por cierto te presento a mi esposa Karen, y a mi hijo Timy.

-Es un placer, espero que puedan disfrutar aquí con nosotros.

-Claro que sí- dijo el pequeño Timy

-A todos mis empleados les ofrezco un aumento y unas vacaciones pagadas, y eso no es todo, a todos mis invitados, incluyendo pero no limitado, a los Loud, McBride, Yates, Helmandollar, Santiago, el señor Quejón, y muchos más, les ofrezco todos estos regalos y un bufé de todo lo que puedan comer.

-¿Se siente bien Flip?- dijo Lynn padre.

-No me he sentido bien en mucho tiempo, después de darme cuenta de todos mis años de egoísmo, finalmente me siento... feliz.

-Normalmente no creo en los milagros, pero me dejaré llevar por esta vez- dijo Lisa poniendo una brocheta de frutas en una fuente de chocolate.

-Es un milagro papá- dijo Lana.

-Así es querida es un milagro.

Todo el pueblo empezó a festejar, cantar y a bailar, con amigos y familias, Lori sorprendió a Bobby en un muérdago, en eso Flip veía todo lo que había logrado y es cuando Lily se acerca a Flip con una sonrisa y un oso de peluche.

-Flii... fedi navida!

Flip toma el oso en sus manos, y una pared de lágrimas cubren sus ojos, se acerca y abraza a la pequeña Lily. Larry entonces se acerca a Flip.

-Flip, sé que no tienes familia, y por eso quisiera que seas parte de la nuestra- dijo Larry a lo que el pequeño Timy corre a abrazar a Flip

-¡Brindemos por Flip!- dijo Lynn y todos le siguieron- ¡El mejor jefe!

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- gritó todo Royal Woods.

Todos empezaron a celebrar esa fecha de alegría y el día en el que el corazón de un viejo tacaño creció tres tallas mayor.

-¿No les encanta la Navidad?-les dijo Lincoln a ustedes lectores deséandoles una...

**FELIZ NAVIDAD**

* * *

**No son mencionados pero todos los personajes están aquí, por ahí están Zack, Liam, Rusty, Stella abriendo sus regalos, por ahí está Sam y Tabby tocando junto con Luna, por ahí está Luan robándole un beso a Benny, por ahí esta Maggie recibiendo un regalo de Risas, y otros ejemplos más, acabe este fic justo este día 24 para que puedan leerlo este día en un momento hueco mientras festejan con sus familias, al mismo tiempo que lo terminen justo el día de Navidad, y después de que se haya estrenado Klaus y me he sentido inspirado, tenía que tener un fic dedicado a la Navidad, y es que la verdad esta fecha guarda cierto romanticismo difícil de comprender, para mi es una fecha que celebra la bondad y el nacimiento de la luz y las buenas obras en el mundo, eso y decir que soy católico a mucha honra, por eso aprecio la Navidad, no es una fecha que se salva o se arruina, la Navidad se hace, se hace cuando alguien comparte una galleta con otro, alguien que decide darle una posada a alguien desamparado, alguien que decide perdonar un enemigo, en cierta forma siempre es Navidad de vez en cuando en todo el año, cuando nosotros hacemos algo bueno de forma desinteresada por otro... Hacemos Navidad.**

**Chicos... espero les haya gustado este regalo de Navidad de mi para ustedes, con un fic en el cual protagonizo a este personaje tacaño de buen corazón, Flip, no hay mucho de estos con el como protagonista, aunque en un principio pensé en poner a Tetherby, pero al final me decidí por Flip, este fic toma inspiración de la película "Lucas y el espíritu de la Navidad", mi película favorita de estas fechas, también del cuento original de Dikens obviamente, y algunos personajes invitados, Heinz, Larry, y los espíritus también son invitados, ¿Pueden adivinar de que franquicias son? En fin me despido y les deseo muchas bendiciones, pásenlo con sus familias y que tengan una feliz Navidad.**

**Dios los bendiga a todos**

**From: Might**

**To: You!**


End file.
